The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors used in the computer and communications industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a functionally illuminated electrical connector capable of visibly communicating the connector location, the state or condition of the connection, diagnostic information about the device, manufacturer source identification or other information.
The Relevant Technology
Electronics connectors in the computer and communications industry are available for a wide array of applications from communications and data transfer applications to power connections. Due to the pace of technology in this area and the trend toward smaller, more efficient and more capable hardware, connectors evolve on an almost daily basis. A plethora of standards have evolved for specific connector and hardware applications, however proprietary connectors proliferate throughout the industry.
One area in which an industry standard prevails is that of data and voice communications connectors where the standard RJ-11 and RJ-45 plugs and jacks are common throughout the United States and many foreign countries. The RJ-11 is a standard phone line connector also used for most modem connections, while the similar and slightly larger RJ-45 plug has more conductors and is used as a standard computer network connection. These connectors have been the industry standard for many years and are likely to remain so in the future for telephones, desktop computer modems and network adapters, and other substantially stationary communications equipment. However, hardware technology and the "miniaturization" of components has progresssed to the point that the standard RJ connectors are bigger than the thickness of the hardware to which they connect.
An example of these smaller hardware configurations is the PC Card Standard promulgated by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). The PCMCIA PC Card standard identifies three primary card types: Type I, II and III. These types correspond to physical dimension restrictions of 85.6 mm (length).times.54.0 mm (width) and thicknesses of 3.3 mm, 5.0 mm and 10.5 mm respectively.
As a consequence of hardware miniaturization in the face of a nearly worldwide RJ connector standard, hardware manufacturers have developed myriad proprietary hardware connection standards and an assortment of connectors and adapters that allow the RJ plugs to be connected to small profile hardware.
One such adapter is shown in FIG. 1 where an adapter cable connector or "podule" 6 for a PCMCIA ethernet adapter is shown. The narrow profile connector 4 on the end of the adapter cable that connects to the PC Card is shown. The other end of the adapter cable comprises a larger profile receptacle which receives a standard RJ plug. This type of adapter is also known as a "dongle" after the way it dangles out of the computer card. Dongle connectors may be fitted with LED's 8, however, this configuration is inefficient and troublesome as the LED leads must be hand soldered to an internal printed circuit board (PCB) or to terminals on the connector. The leads of the LED's must also be sleeved to prevent shorting with the shield of the ethernet adapter cable.
Another, more convenient, connector which allows connection of the standard RJ type plug with narrow profile hardware is the XJACK.RTM. produced by 3Com Corporation, Salt Lake City, Utah. The XJACK.RTM. is a narrow profile connector designed to be contained within hardware such as PC Card standard compliant devices. The XJACK.RTM. comprises a thin body with an aperture therein for receiving a standard RJ connector plug or some other connector. One embodiment of the XJACK.RTM. is shown generally in FIG. 2. It may be retractable within the device or detachable therefrom.
The standard RJ connector is quite small. The various proprietary connectors are even smaller and tinier connectors arrive in the industry as technology progresses. Connectors of this size are often difficult to locate and use as their location and orientation vary from product to product. These connector locations are often placed at the rear or side of communications and computer hardware where they can be difficult to find.
Furthermore, it is generally desirable to know the state or condition of a telephone/modem or network communications connection to determine whether the physical connection has been accomplished and whether the connection has been correctly configured. This state or condition may be indicated through the use of LED's on the dongle podule or other portion of the adapter cable, however, this location is problematic as explained above. Due to the often remote location of the connectors and their ever decreasing size, brightly illuminated connectors are needed to indicate connector location and connection conditions.
Connector illumination may also serve to indicate the source of origin of the hardware to which the connector is connected. When PC Card standard cards are inserted into an electronic device, they are generally invisible to the user as the device completely surrounds the card. A user who swaps several cards into and out of his computer needs to know which cards are installed so that he can properly configure the computer to use the cards. At this stage it is desirable to have visual indicia available to indicate which card is inserted simply by looking at the connector protruding from the card slot. This function has been performed by printed indicia on dongle cables and their podules and other connectors, however, these adapters and cables may be lost or switched making identification unreliable. What is needed is an illuminated connector which can identify the card to which it is directly attached.
In addition to physical and electrical configuration standards, computer and communications connectors must conform to safety standards as well. For example, the voltage levels required for ringing a telephone, which are also present in modem connections, require the same insulation, arc resistance and safety requirements as a 110 volt power receptacle in a home or office. A connector or jack must also meet certain flammability standards such as those established by Underwriter's Laboratories, UL.RTM.. UL.RTM. has established preferable flammability ratings ranging from V0 to V5 with V5 being the most preferable. A horizontal burn rating (HB) is also preferable. The 94-V0 flammability rating is also desirable for this application.
Narrow profile connectors also require a high degree of structural integrity as their cables are often flexed and pulled while in use. Fiber reinforcement and other additives have been used to strengthen the materials used for these connectors. These additives, however, typically make the material opaque and dark and detract from the translucence of the material.
What is needed is a computer or communications device connector which can indicate its location, its manufacturer, and other parameters such as network availability, dial tone, connection state or condition, etc. in a reliable and easily recognizable manner.